


Cuddles

by PinchServerTadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchServerTadashi/pseuds/PinchServerTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata always cuddle when they're about to sleep, but not in the typical big-spoon-little-spoon way you often might think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> My writing's gotten a bit better after a while, so I'm going through and editing all my previous fics because they're all incredibly atrocious im sorry to everyone who's read the absolute SUCK of my writing so far

After 15 minutes of trying to replace sheets on Kageyama’s bed after an unfortunate accident with hot chocolate and a horror movie, Hinata collapsed on the bed with an exasperated sigh. He sunk two inches into the thick comforters, the blankets doubled up to fight off the nasty chill in the air caused by the sheets of snow outside.

"Can we sleep now?" Hinata asked as a yawn forced its way from between his lips.

Kageyama nodded, feeling as if words would be too exhausting at the moment. After wrestling with blankets and a long day of practice, he was utterly spent.

He crawled on to the bed, resting his head just below the pillows Hinata was using. He pressed his face to Hinata’s chest, his white shirt smelling of detergent and softener. Kageyama curled his arms around his boyfriend’s stomach, pulling him closer as Hinata placed a hand on his hair.

They had adopted this position after they found out that Kageyama was probably the worst big spoon in the world, as he couldn’t stand his arm falling asleep and would often shift to uncomfortable positions (they don't speak of the accidental headlock at 12 AM). But Hinata, strangely enough, was the perfect one. He was soft and warm and everything about him was calming. He would always pet Kageyama’s hair as well, and the raven haired boy could always measure how tired Hinata was from this routine. It was a fun pass time, with the added bonus of lulling him to sleep as well.

Now, his small hand was light and nearly limp as it moved over Kageyama’s black hair. He could hear Hinata’s deep breaths as he fell asleep, the hand resting just above his ears. But Kageyama could barely ever sleep so easily. He always had thoughts bouncing through his skull at light speed, most of them about Hinata or things that happened many weeks before.

He thought about how hard it was to not kiss Hinata when he made such a cute face after spiking one of his tosses, or trying not to let his first name slip during practice. He thought of how Hinata wasn’t in any of his classes, and the multiple confessions he had to turn down.

It was around that time when the thoughts slowed down, after the steady heartbeat of his boyfriend was in his head, and the soft image of snow under grey headlights just out the window made his eyelids heavy.

He wished, with a brief second of consciousness, that tomorrow come slowly so that he could enjoy this moment, like a thousand others, for just a little while longer. Safe, and warm, with his almost literal Sun next to him.


End file.
